


A Father in Mourning

by Eleanorose123



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Grief/Mourning, M/M, Shippy if you Squint, an attempt of guessing what gunmar was like with his son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 20:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13108122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanorose123/pseuds/Eleanorose123
Summary: Gunmar watches a recording of his son. He finds himself reminiscing with his trusted adviser in a moment of honesty.





	A Father in Mourning

It was a loud, awkward mess of a panic the old troll had, as he desperately ran through the corridors of the Janus Order. He was constantly running directly into walls, and would scramble any time he found himself falling over as a result, but to Dictatious, nothing else mattered as he tried to find exactly what he was hearing. A sound he thought he’d never be able to hear again in his lifetime-

“Bular?!” he yelled, finding himself in the room where the deceased troll’s voice echoed. “How is it you’re- I’m ecstatic to hear-!”

“It’s not him.” Gunmar’s voice rang far clearer to the blind troll. Though he recognized a lack a force behind his words. “It is merely a memory of him these impures had captured with their…advancements.”

To say he was disheartened by this fact was an understatement as Dictatious let out a sigh of acknowledgement to his lord, previous energy escaping him through the action. Had his vision not have left him, he would’ve seen a recording play against the wall of the large room of an orientation video the Changelings had made. One that featured a reluctant Bular, enforcing the notion that “the impures’ sole purpose in life is to bring Gunmar and his armies out from the Darklands”. Tragic that he didn’t live long enough to see those notions be brought to reality.

“My apologies, my lord. I should not have assumed that…” he let out another sigh, as he dared to try venturing further into the room, his arms reaching out in different ways to assess his terrain. Every part of him hoped he wouldn’t accidentally touch Gunmar in the process, for he feared what would’ve come from that. “…may I ask how you’re fairing?”

“Heh, _fairing._ ” He scoffed. “As if anything relating to my son’s death corresponds to _fair_.” Gunmar, too annoyed to be gentle and too tired to yell, harshly grabbed one of Dictatious’s arms to drag him down to the floor near where the warlord sat. He turned his attention back to that of the video still playing. “Look at him. So impulsive and young.”

“I recall, sire.” Dictatious chose not to make a remark on the sight comment, as he adjusted his seating on the floor. “Had there been more time, he would’ve made an impeccable leader. One I would’ve written countless history books for, I’m sure.”

“Do you know what was said when he was first brought into the world?” A silent shake of the head was offered in response. “Others had dared to claim that _my child_ wouldn’t survive a day on his own. That he was weak; a _blemish_ upon my glory. And for a while, I started to believe it myself.”

Dictatious found himself bringing his knees to his chest, a spark of warmth running through him. It had been a very long time since his master spoke to him so…honestly like this. Bular was always an emotional weak point for Gunmar he hypothesised, seeing as he was almost always spoken of fondly. “…what did you do then?”

“For the longest time, nothing. I had no time to be dealing a creature that couldn’t stand on his own. I distanced myself from him until he was capable of holding a blade.” Gunmar stared at his son’s recording as he delved into his own memories. “…My advisors from those days offered my son a single opportunity to prove himself, once he had grown: survive in the battle arena for _three days_ without rest. That was the only way he could be seen as my potential equal among our ranks.”

“That hardly seems fair, at least for the fools who had to face Bular in such a state.”

Gunmar laughed deeply. “My son had _demanded_ on his third day that he’d battle for another three more! I had never seen such a hunger for carnage and victory as I did in Bular in that moment. Truly, he was mine to shape and mold into my successor…I never knew I could hold so much pride.”

“You did impeccably well. Even before my days of being by your side, tales of you and your son struck fear throughout all of Trollkind.” Dictatious could easily recall his brother and his previous companions becoming panicked through the tales of Gunmar’s evil spreading across the land. How he too considered the troll to be the pinnacle of villainy and would tear the world apart…Dictatious would’ve never had imagined himself to be sitting next to such a threat like this.

The troll in question let out a tired sigh, and pulled his companion across the floor to rest against his side; hand resting on Dictatious and his eyes not once tearing away from Bular’s image. He couldn’t care if the action was considered soft or pathetic. In that moment he wasn’t a tyrant seeking the world’s end, he was a father in mourning, speaking with his long lasting friend.

“A part of me begs to know…if he knew how _proud_ I was of him. Of all the Trollhunters he had slain in an effort to free me, of all his determination, did he-“ There was a pause, as if the words were too forceful to say any louder than a murmured whisper. “Did he _know_ …?”

“…yes. I’m sure of it.” Dictatious managed to say; still very hesitant with the suddenly close proximity he shared with his master. He hesitantly allowed his head to rest against the warlord’s body, confidence growing as no immediate backlash was given as a result. “And humans and trolls alike will not know the _meaning_ of suffering until Bular’s death is avenged. This I swear.”

The video had ended, and the light from the room grew dim, but the two old trolls stayed where they sat. After a few moments, Gunmar broke the painful silence.

“Thank you, my old friend.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, recently I caught up on Trollhunters, and damnit all did it hit me hard with the villain-family feelings, ow. It was somewhat refreshing seeing an evil father/son duo NOT be a constant "I shall surpass you one day"/"You will never be better than me" dynamic, a quiet tragedy in seeing the effect it had on them individually, but especially with Gunmar's desire to avenge his only son. Dictatious got involved since I also really enjoyed his role in Gunmar's life (for presumably the past 1000 years in the Darklands, oh my), and how despite having "weakness" with his blindness, he isn't tossed aside like a common guard would be.
> 
> (long story short, I ship it, hope you enjoyed this ficlet)


End file.
